


One Day In The Beta Labs...

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Lab Safety 1-0-1: Don't touch what you don't know!





	One Day In The Beta Labs...

"No! Buzz! Keep your hand off that retor–" QBall stopped dead as the bot's hand dipped into the pink gel that covered the bottom of the dish.

     The next moment the alarms went off and Beta Lab's strong safety forcefields sizzled to life, completely separating an android studying in awe how it's fingertips made of the finest available alloys became first dark and then crumbled away to nothingness.

     "Oh, no..." QBall whispered. "And the creation of the Mecha-Antibiotics is scheduled for next week."

 

10 Minutes later:

 

"As you see, commander. Buzzwang's about to be fully consumed within the next fifteen minutes. And I can't do anything to hel–"

     "Forget the damned bot, QBall!" The commander snapped. "Did I get you right, that you worked with living metallo-bacts _on my base!?_ "

 

END

 

Note:

_caused by news about genetically engineered bacteria consuming various alloys._


End file.
